Soul Mates
by Davelle
Summary: Seth and Sara are on their way back to their own Planet victorious. But while Sara thinks things couldn't be better, Seth struggles with a secret turmoil that threatens to ruin everything and set in motion events that can't be undone. INC Rated "M"
1. 1 Reality Check

**A/N **I forgot to add this note when I published this chapter so I am correcting that error now. I had to write this story simply because even though I know I am a little late to the party with this one, I just saw Race to Witch Mountain this past weekend. Now, if your mind goes in a thousand different directions like mine does whenever I'm introduced with new characters you might have thought the same thing as I did, that Seth and Sara were simply made for each other just by looking at the pair side by side. Then of course the movie ruins it by introducing them as duh duh duuh! SIBLINGS! Uhhh! I inwardly groaned and although I enjoyed the movie I just couldn't get it out of my head that these two otherworldly beings were just simply meant to be. So, Taa Daa! In comes the greatest thing about Fanfiction! Could I have made the story where they weren't siblings and as such forgone all the negativism I'm sure I'll get with this "Taboo"… Sure! But where is the FUN in that! :) Enjoy!

**Reality Check**

The trip back home was going to be a long one and Seth was flustered that it had taken so much extra time to complete their mission on Earth. What was worse is that even before he had arrived on Earth he had felt out of sorts. On the way there he kept having strange dreams and waking up in a cold sweat with visions of long blonde hair brushing his cheeks and blue eyes dancing above him. During everything that happened while on Earth he had been able to put that all aside with so much else to occupy his mind. Now, eight days into the trip back and with nineteen days to go until he and Sara arrived back home, his dreams had resumed and he found it increasingly difficult to be in the same proximity as Sara without feeling that same unfamiliar frustration building.

Seth knew he was being short tempered with Sara and she didn't understand his sudden shift in mood. How could she? He didn't understand it himself. She was just always there. With no one else to occupy her she was in his space all the time. She would go on and on about how they were going to be hero's when they got home. He didn't feel much like a hero right now. He knew he needed to be nicer to Sara; they had always got along, never arguing. That is the one reason his parents had trusted them to work together to accomplish the task of retrieving the experimental data needed to convince the councils not to invade Earth. He was happy, ecstatic even, but it was dampened by this ever growing need that he couldn't put a name to and every time Sara was around him he had the disconcerting need to touch her but instead he grew irritable and harsh with her.

Sara bounded into his small compartment and flopped on the bed next to him, "I'm bored Seth. Please come play Ganga with me."

Sara's hair had landed across his face and the silken tresses tickled his nose leaving the smell of fresh strawberries in its wake as he flung it away from him like it was a the hand of a Siphon.

"Really Sara, aren't you supposed to be monitoring the flight deck?" Seth sat up and scooted to the end of the bed until his side was against the cold metal surrounding it leaving him no more room to move away. He stared at the wall in the opposite direction of her.

Sara was hurt. She knew Seth was mad at her for some reason but she couldn't figure out why. She wondered if it was because she had insisted that they enlist the help of Jack Bruno to help them, but everything had worked out, surely he was over that by now. Besides she thought he had really liked Jack by the time they had escaped, I mean without him they wouldn't even be alive right now. She missed Seth and their easy friendship. She used to be able to talk to him about anything and he would tease her sometimes calling her such a girl but she always knew he loved her and she could count on him for anything.

"We are on autopilot. Besides, we are in the middle of space, other than an asteroid belt, what is there to hit out here and the ship will warn us in plenty of time if we happen across one of those." She paused looking at his ridged posture and decided she would just ask.

"Why are you so unhappy Seth?" Sara sat up and scooted toward him laying her hand on his arm to try and get his attention.

The touch of Sara's hand on his arm jolted Seth. He felt a surge of blood rush through his veins and pool in his loins. His face flushed instantly and wide eyed with shock he turned quickly to her to tell her to get out and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he nearly swallowed it.

Sara was in a white shirt, cut low in the front with thin straps holding it up. It showed her navel above a pair of white "panties", as he had heard them called on Earth, and nothing else. Seth's eyes swept quickly down the length of her seeing her clearly for the first time in a long time; her tanned skin from the Earth's sun, the roundness her body had taken on in the last few months instead of the awkward angles it used to be. Her chest, where it was flat only a short time ago, had blossomed into two ripe apples with the tips of her nipples brushing the thin cloth covering them. Her sleek muscles bunched and gave shape to her body as she moved even closer to him. She had even colored her toenails with something, so that they gleamed with a pearly pink cast against the golden hues of her skin.

Seth couldn't find his voice, so he stared at the pink against her skin trying to form a coherent thought to tell her to get out.

Sara taking Seth's silence as a positive move in the right direction after so many days of snippy retorts she unabashedly threw her arms around his neck hugging him close.

"Oh Seth, I miss you and I know you have been angry with me but can't you please forgive me and just be my wonderful, lovely brother again?"

Seth was torn between his instinct to protect Sara, years of being her big brother, friend, confidant, and this new feeling he suddenly and painfully was aware of. This desire he felt to touch her, in ways that were most definitely not brotherly.

The brother side of him won out and he wrapped Sara in a loose hug trying to keep as much of her from touching him as he possibly could in the midst of an embrace. He most certainly kept the bulge in his loose pants from her, keeping his lower body straight as he had turned to her.

"I'm not angry with you Sara. I'm just worried about home and mom and dad. I have just had a lot on my mind. You haven't done anything wrong." Seth breathed in and the sudden smell of fresh strawberries again assailed his senses.

Seth broke the embrace and gently but insistently pushed her toward the door saying, "Now go on, get back to your post where you belong. It isn't my shift for two more hours and I want to get a nap in before it is my turn."

Sara, thinking everything was back to normal between them, happily sauntered out and back to her post oblivious to the turmoil she was leaving behind.

Seth watched in misery as his eyes followed her out, staring at her hips as they swayed slightly when she walked and groaned when she was out of ear shot as he flopped back on the beds thick padding. His hand found the aching bulge and rubbed it through his pants. What was wrong with him? His body felt detached from his brain like it had a mind of its own and had decided it wasn't communicating with him anymore. Seth groaned again, as he increased the pressure on himself and in a few short seconds his back arched as his body released a flood of fluid leaving him sticky and wet. What was wrong with him? This could not be normal. Maybe he had caught something while on Earth. Maybe Earth's atmosphere wasn't as compatible to their own environment as everyone thought. What if it was contagious and he gave it to Sara?

Walking slowly to the bath chamber Seth played out everything that had happened while on Earth in his head. There was no evidence he had come into contact with anything harmful at least that he could recall and he had excellent recollection skills. So if it wasn't a virus or contagion then what was it? He wished he had his father to ask because he always knew the answers to everything. But then again, telling his father how he felt when looking at Sara just now somehow didn't sit well in his stomach either.

Sara just wanted her wonderful, lovely brother back. As the hot water of the shower ran in rivulets down his tormented body to the drain, to be run through the recycler and back out at him again, Seth couldn't get the idea that he just wanted Sara, as anything but a sister, out of his head.


	2. The Swan Nebula

The Swan Nebula

The next few days passed in a confused and frustrated blur for Seth. Space is what he needed from Sara in order to get his head straight but in such close and confined quarters that was nearly impossible. She was always there, smiling at him, laughing, touching him. His nerves were raw with the constant strain of being near her and pretending nothing was wrong and keeping his thoughts guarded against Sara's ability to read thoughts. She had promised a couple of years back not to read his mind anymore when after doing so she had accidentally ruined a birthing day surprise he was trying to plan for her but he couldn't take the chance that she might try.

He had just finished his turn manning the control board and needed a hot shower. Sara had relieved him a half hour late and he had barely stopped to listen to her apology before escaping to his small cabin to retrieve fresh clothes and head to the showers. He spent an exorbitant amount of time here it seemed in the last week. Alternating between hot and cold showers seemed to be his favorite pastime now.

Stripping down was not a problem since the room was kept a perfect seventy-eight degrees. The stall was rather large and rounded the clear glass door automatically sliding open for him as he stepped into the stall. The hot water was a balm to his nerves. He stood letting it run down his chest and back, his head tilted forward making the water drip from his nose as he put his hands on the opposite wall and just reveled in the heat of the water. Closing his eyes he threw back his head letting the image of Sara's face past his subconscious barrier and imagined what it would be like if she were actually in front of him. He pictured the water streaming down her creamy skin and over the breasts to drop of the tips of her nipples.

His hand made its way down his stomach to grip the already hard and throbbing member and tugged it as he leaned back pressing his back to the wall his eyes rolling in their sockets as he stroked again and thought of Sara on her knees in front of him ready to take him in her mouth. He groaned stroking himself again. It felt magnificent and he was so into what he was doing, he completely dropped his mental guard and let the sensations and visions of Sara fill his head as he continued to stroke and thrust into his hand.

Ж

Sara was busy setting up a small dinner picnic as a surprise for Seth. They would be crossing through the Swan Nebula in about thirty minutes and she wanted everything ready so they could watch it together. Sara had just laid the last of the food on the blanket and positioned the cushions she had pulled from the two empty bed cabins for their comfort when a sudden sharp pulling sensation in her stomach made her double over and clutch at herself. It didn't really hurt but the sensation was so strong it scared her. Then suddenly and image of Seth's face bloomed in her brain as the strange feelings churned and boiled until an intense throbbing began at the apex of her thighs, making her gasp.

"Seth!" Sara called out, suddenly knowing these strange feelings were not her own and she made a mad dash to his room looking for him. Dazed as the feelings overwhelmed her, she stumbled toward the utility dorm where Seth seemed to be most of the time lately, hoping to find him there. What was wrong with him? This being the repetitive thought she could get to break through the heady vibrations that rolled through her as the door to the utility silently slid open and she stumbled into the room and stopped cold at the sight in front of her.

Seth stood in the shower with his back arched, his head thrown back, while he was pulling at the male parts between his legs and strange guttural sounds were coming from him. Suddenly his back arched even farther and he cried out, at the same time a sudden jolt took her by surprise and she stared at Seth as the pulsing and throbbing became so intense she was almost brought to her knees by it. She fell against the wall gasping as wave after wave of rolling sensations broke over her, stealing her breath and by instinct alone she pressed her hand between her legs trying to quell the feeling only to have the pressure of her hand intensify it and make her bite her lip to keep from screaming. She leaned against the wall gasping as the throbbing finally slowed and became a dull ache allowing her to catch her breath.

Sara managed to slip out of the shower room unnoticed by Seth and leaned with her back resting against the outside wall still shaking from the turmoil she had just went through. What had just happened? She had never felt anything so intense in her life. She knew without question Seth couldn't know she had seen him or felt anything. She knew it was supposed to be private but she hadn't done it on purpose, she wasn't even trying to read him when it happened.

Afraid of being caught by him outside the door she made her way down the hall on shaky legs. Making it to the bridge she collapsed onto one of the cushions she had already arranged and laid there regaining the strength in her limbs. She felt like she had been running for miles.

"What's all this?" came Seth's cheery voice from the entranceway.

Sara sat up guiltily and quickly arranged herself, sitting stiffly on the cushion she glanced at him. Seth's hair was still wet and spiked up on his head where he had only towel dried it and it hadn't been combed yet. He was wearing his matching loose white tunic pants and shirt that he wore to sleep in. the shirt tied in the front but wasn't tied at the moment leaving his throat and part of his chest exposed.

Stammering slightly, Sara replied, "I made us a picnic to watch the Swan Nebula as we passed through it; would you like to join me? It should be coming up anytime now." She turned and began making plates for the two of them as he walked in and sat on the opposite cushion with his legs crossed.

Sara served Seth his plate and sat nibbling at her own watching him surreptitiously under her eye lashes as he finished his with relish. The blues, oranges, and pinks, of the nebula glowed and swirled leaving streaks of color across his cheeks as she watched him. He seemed more relaxed than she had seen him in weeks.

"You are being awfully quiet tonight Sara. I hope I didn't upset you earlier. I see now why you were late to relieve me and your forgiven honest!" Seth told her in a teasing tone.

"You have been a bit of a grump lately you know. Glad to see you're feeling better." Sara made a play at being offended and turned her nose up in the air and away from him.

Suddenly she screeched as Seth grabbed her from behind and began tickling her sides mercilessly, maneuvering himself until he was straddling her so he could get to her more easily. Sara was laughing and yelling for him to stop as she tried in vain to push his heavier weight off her.

"I am not a grump. Now say it, Seth you are not a grump!" Seth laughed as he pinned her arms over her head leaning his face down until he was almost nose to nose with her.

"Never!", Sara not one to give in so easily began to try and buck him off by thrusting her hips up and twisting back and forth under him laughing and telling him to get his oversized bum off of her.

Seth had grabbed Sara intending to tickle her into submission like he used to. Only, what had started out as a bit of fun had taken a sudden turn as soon as he realized he was straddling her and holding her down and he could feel her body beneath him squirming. Then she began to thrust up at him trying to knock him off and the blood immediately filled his groin and it was hot and hard in an instant. His breath hitched as he watched her cheeks flush and her eyes flash as she tried to best him.

Without even thinking, he stretched his legs down and as she wiggled beneath him still laughing he found himself lying between her legs his hardness pressed into her through their clothes as his breath caught in his throat. He used his weight to press her further into the cushion as he stopped tickling her and gripped both her wrists with his hands as he stared at her.

Sara felt the sudden change in Seth. The tenseness in his body as he lay on top of her and she looked up at him confused and gasped as she stared into his eyes that had dilated until his eyes looked almost black and the look he was giving her took her breath away with the intensity of it. She became aware of the hardness poking her in the belly and she took a sharp breath.

The room was dead silent except for the sharp intake of breath as the two stared at each other, the tension building until it was a palpable entity in the room surrounding them. Seth watched Sara's eyes go from their normal light blue to cobalt as she stared up at him. He began to slowly lower his head his eyes on her mouth, her lips parted and panting.

Sara watched him lowering his head and suddenly she couldn't breathe or move. A knot formed in her gut and her eyes lost focus and a swell of emotion made its way over her to land in her chest making her heart ache with it. She closed her eyes against the rush of feeling as Seth's lips touched hers.

Seth had kissed girls before but it had never made him feel like this. Like the universe collapsing in on him and lifting him up all at the same time. The colors of the Swan nebula paled in comparison to the wealth of colors bursting through his brain when his lips finally touched Sara's. He moved his lips over hers feeling their softness and she gasped parting her lips. Seth gingerly licked at the part in her lips until she opened wider for him allowing him better access. He groaned as his tongue slipped past her lips to touch hers and felt its velvety smoothness, slick and hot.

Sara was frozen with fear and anticipation. Fear because she had never done anything like this with anyone and anticipation because of the things Seth was making her feel. That throbbing from earlier had returned but this time she knew it was coming from her and not Seth. Seth's tongue played across hers and she tentatively touched hers to his.

That broke the tenuous restraint Seth had been holding onto with every ounce of his strength and he deepened the kiss into a frenzied match of tongues, nips, licks, and suckling. His hips thrust into Sara's instinctively, seeking relief of the pressure building there. Through his muddled brain he heard Sara whimper.

Seth froze breaking the kiss abruptly and looked at Sara. She stared up at him with her lips swollen and red; her eyes wide and confused, the pupils dilated.

"Oh… oh no… Sara… I'm… I'm sorry!" Seth jerked up away from her and looked down at her where she still hadn't moved and continued to stare at him, her legs splayed and her arms above her head. "I can't… I'm so sorry!"

Shame and guilt slammed into him so hard he closed his eyes against it. Turning, he bolted from the room and ran the short distance to his room and threw himself onto the bed. What had he done? He had hurt Sara. The one person who counted on him in the whole universe and he had hurt her. Forced himself on her and taken advantage of her trust in him. He was despicable. She would hate him now and he didn't blame her. Tears of shame and frustration slid from the corners of his eyes.

Sara lay not moving for several minutes trying to decipher what had just happened. One minute they were playing around like they used to then the next they were playing in ways that they had _never_ before. She still felt the tingle in her lips from Seth's kisses.

Moving with the speed of the ancient ones she picked herself up off the floor. Checking the emergency autopilot was engaged, she slowly walked to her room across from Seth's. She stopped and stared at Seth's door for several minutes wondering what she had done wrong. Seth had made her feel more splendid than any other time in her life and she had somehow ruined it. She went to her room and lay down, staring at the dimly lit lights recessed in the wall. She ran through everything that had happened this evening several times in her head trying to figure out what had changed and happened between them. After several hours, exhaustion overtook her. It wasn't until she was on the verge of sleep that she remembered what Seth had cried out in the shower when she thought she would burst from the inside out. He had called out one word. Sara.


	3. The Blood that Binds

The Blood that Binds

Sara woke and could tell it was late. She had an internal clock that kept time for her since there was no way to tell day from night in the eternal darkness of space. The stars became nothing more than strobes of light that flashed by the flight deck observatory in no more time than it takes to blink. It had chilled somewhat it seemed and Sara wondered if the temperature regulator was malfunctioning or if it was her mood that made the room feel cold. She was vastly confused by her encounter with Seth. She had no experience in the realm of sexual actions and only knew what little she had deemed from the girls whispering behind their hands during lectures which wasn't much because they didn't really know anything more than she did other than speculation. It simply was just not something that was discussed until one came of age and then you were prepped for the Blood ceremony. Where, Sara assumed, one learned all you needed to know about the way things worked.

Sara had learned a lot about sex in a very short time while on Earth, at least the human kind anyway. In human standards, sex was used as a selling point for everything and could be found everywhere from television, to magazines, to billboards lining the highways. Also, as far as Sara could tell, humans were not awfully faithful to those they mated with. Unlike her race that, once they were mated under the Blood ceremonies, were mated for life. This was perfectly acceptable since no one was ever mated who was not a soul mate and as such the blood bond was sacred to her kind, that much she did know. The sacred keeping of the Blood Oath was a lifelong commitment. That was something they did teach all Torians from a very young age. Sara didn't know anything that happened during the Blood ceremonies, just that they took place. Sara was fairly certain that the human version of "sex" was nothing like her peoples. At least she hoped not, who would want to go through life feeling so empty and alone when they were with their supposed mate. Plus, she wasn't too sure about the mechanics being the same either. Although biologically, humans and Torians were nearly identical, their chemical makeup was much different. That is why all the races on Torian had special abilities.

Sara sighed as she rolled to her side and thought of Seth. Seth and her both would be learning a lot about the Blood ceremony had they been at home. They came of age for it on the trip to Earth but with the fate of the world literally resting on their shoulders it wasn't something their parents had even thought of or considered. Maybe that was why Seth had been acting so strange. Maybe his soul was crying out for his missing mate and until they reached home it was going to continue to be in misery.

The idea of Seth's soul belonging to someone else didn't sit right with Sara and she sat up frowning. Seth didn't, couldn't belong to anyone else. He was _her_ brother, _her_ Seth. He was always going to be there to protect her and be her best friend, surely. Sara was glad they had not been home to be prepared for the ceremonies. The idea of spending the rest of her life with anyone frightened her. Then she thought of Seth and smiled at the idea of the two of them always being together. Maybe they could become scientists like their parents but instead travel the galaxies together looking for new and undiscovered life forms or maybe even revisit earth and Jack Bruno someday. Then they wouldn't have to become attached to anyone else. The idea of Seth or her becoming spirit bound to anyone was just too unnerving to think about.

Hadn't they always been inseparable, even from the time of their birth? To say that twins were a very rare occurrence among their kind is an understatement. Her parents had told them when they were old enough to understand, which in all the known history of their kind, only two other sets of twins had been born; a pair of girls and a pair of boys. Unfortunately, neither set had survived past their first birthdays. The Torians believed that the reason they did not live to see their first year through is because they were two bodies sharing one soul and it was too much stress on the soul to maintain the two separate bodies. So as Seth and Sara grew, their parents had eventually relaxed as they realized they were maturing and growing normally. They came to the conclusion that since Seth and Sara were a boy and a girl, they were not burdened with the deadly fate of sharing their souls.

Sara flopped back down exasperated. This was dumb. Seth and her never seriously fought or remained angry with each other. Her parents had remarked how they always functioned as one unit together. It was the biggest reason they had originally feared they did share a soul.

Sara popped out of bed and began pacing the small confined space. This was beyond dumb. She couldn't wait any longer to talk to Seth. Avoiding him, and him avoiding her, was not going to work very well under the circumstances and besides, Sara had never avoided anything in her life. She had always confronted issues head on and she wasn't about to start avoiding things now. So what _was_ she going to do, that was the question? Well starting at the source is usually a good place so talking to Seth about what had happened between them and trying to find out why he was so angry with her seemed the most logical solution.

Sara stood staring at her door wondering if Seth was across the hall still sleeping or actually manning the deck although neither of them were very good at keeping to that boring and pointless task. That was the autopilots job to worry about. Making up her mind, she exited her room and decided to do a quick check of the flight deck first, just in case. Upon entering the room she glanced around noting that she would have to clean up the remains of the disastrous picnic later and then stopped to admire the view through the observation bay before she turned to leave only to be brought up short by an anguish filled voice whispering her name.

Ж

Seth had been unable to sleep after his total lapse of control with Sara last night and decided he would actually monitor the deck for a change. There was nothing like mundane tasks to give one the time to put things into perspective. He had never lost control of his emotions or his actions in his life. Everything he did was calm and calculated. Even when they were on the run, Seth was always thinking three if not more steps ahead of their current situation. This mission they were on must have been more stressful than it had seemed, and it had seemed pretty damn stressful. Seth grinned at his mental use of one of Earth's colorful slang terms. The grin fell to be replaced by furrowed brows when he thought of how Sara would love to tease him about the lapse were she to find out. Every thought or action he had somehow returned to Sara. It had been that way his whole life. When they were barely toddling from one piece of furniture to the next Seth could clearly recall reaching for Sara's hand to be sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. It was just his nature to always think of Sara first and then decide if something was right for him. If it wasn't good for Sara, he would never even consider it for himself. It wasn't that he denied himself things he wanted in place of what she needed, he just never wanted anything before that didn't have Sara at the center of it.

Seth had never stopped to analyze his way of thinking before and realized that his whole existence up until now had just naturally and easily been about caring for and protecting Sara. It was his responsibility to see that she remained happy, safe, and content with all aspects of her life. This journey had tested his abilities to cope with her being in danger and the stress of it all had built until he was now forced to face the reality of his feelings toward her. It wasn't just that she was family; it was even more than that. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like for him if something happened to her. The very idea of him making this journey home alone had something befallen her, made the blood run ice cold in his veins.

The longer Seth mulled over his emotions and the reasons behind them he began to realize more and more that the way he felt about Sara was not a normal way a brother felt about his sister. There were plenty of arguments and rivalries among his friends and their brothers and sisters, but Seth had never stopped to wonder why he and Sara had always been so in sync with each other. He figured on some level he had just chalked it up to them being twins. It wasn't like their world had so many examples of relationships among twins for him to judge theirs by.

The hardest part for him to deal with was how his body reacted to the very presence of her now. He was so drawn to her it felt as if he could feel her heart beating even when they weren't in the same room. He had become ultra-sensitive to every move and sound she made. Even now he had to grip the armrests of the captain's chair he was in to keep from rushing straight to her. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he had to stay as far away from her as he could get. For the first time in his life, Seth knew he wasn't in total control of himself and his actions. He could feel the lure of the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, and the smell of her hair so strongly at this moment it was as if she were wrapped around him. He groaned and her name came unbidden, whispering through his lips.

"Seth?" Sara's questioning voice quietly filled the room.

Oh god she is really here at this moment was all he thought before, almost as if a puppeteer were in control of his limbs, he rose from the chair to face her. She stood halfway in the room wearing nothing more than those damn panties and a tank top again. Damn it… Did she not ever get cold? Sweat broke out on his forehead and his legs began to shake.

"Seth, are you ok, you don't look well." Sara took a step toward him.

"STOP! You… you can't come near me Sara…not right now… something… something is wrong… I… I don't know what is happening but I know if you take one step closer to me… I don't know what I'll do.. I mean it… Don't!" Seth nearly shouted the last word because he could see Sara, being Sara, was not going to listen.

Sara stared hard at Seth and she could see that he looked to be in actual physical pain and at that moment there wasn't a force in the entire universe that would have stopped her from rushing to him.

You see, Seth wasn't the only one who had always only thought about Sara. Sara had never spent a day of her life without seeing to Seth's wellbeing. She never started an action that she didn't weigh the reaction in case it would lead to him being hurt or made unhappy. The last few weeks with this turmoil between them was too much. She couldn't stand it any longer, seeing the strain he was under, regardless of what he said if she could somehow make it go away for him that is what she was going to do.

Making up her mind in that instant, Sara took the four strides separating her from Seth and stared into his liquid blue eyes so full of some unfathomable emotion it broke her heart. Without another thought she threw her arms around Seth's neck and in a tortured voice of her own cried, "Oh Seth… I will never let you suffer alone in anything, don't you know that?"

The moment Sara came in contact with him Seth was lost. Every fiber of his being took a collective gulp of air as if his very cells had been starved for oxygen and Sara's touch had been the much needed supply. He wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck drinking deeply of the scent of her skin and trying not to crush the wind from her lungs from him holding her so tightly.

He managed in a strangled voice to speak into her neck, "I have to… I can't let you go… I just can't… I don't have the strength to fight this, whatever this is."

Sara managed to lean far enough back that she could take Seth's face in her hands and force him to look at her. "Seth, I'm here, you don't have to fight anything. I am here… for you… and for me… do you understand… I am here because I want to be!"

Seth's eyes drank in the beauty that was Sara with her platinum hair and eyes like shimmering crystals in the sea as they filled with tears for him. Seth in turn took Sara's face in his hands and kissed the tears that slipped from her eyes away from her cheeks. "Don't cry Sara, please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry." He kissed each of her eyelids and then trailed kisses across her cheek to the corner of her mouth. His eyes found Sara's and there was wonder and longing in them. Sara wrapped her fingers around his neck and in his hair as his mouth claimed hers.

Their bodies naturally melded together each one fitting perfectly into the other. Both Seth's and Sara's bodies and senses lit up in a bright white and blue painless flame that began to slowly encircle them both, binding them to each other. Their senses became extrasensory and the emotions and feelings of each of them were felt by both. It was an overwhelming and intoxicating experience. To have the sensations of touch, smell, taste, and hearing of not only yourself but to be connected to the sensations of each other only served to intensify the encounter to volcanic proportions. It was the sensual equivalent to standing in a room of fun house mirrors when you can see yourself standing in one after the other for infinity only this was infinity of sensations. Every nuance felt by one was felt by the other and then reflected back again, over and over.

They were engulfed in sensation and emotions and they touched and explored each other. Sara became only vaguely aware that they were no longer standing in the room but hovering in the middle of it, weightless and floating in the white flames with nothing to hinder their movements or interfere with them. They were encapsulated in a warm liquid cocoon of painless fire. Their clothes disintegrated without either having to remove them leaving only the heat of their bare skin against each other. Their hands explored every length of muscle, the sensual curve of a hip, the weight of a breast cupped in the palm of a hand, lips grazing across a collar bone. Every new experience for one was experienced by both.

Their bodies hung suspended in midair wrapped in the illuminations from the universe, twined around each other, each moment growing more intense than the last. Seth's focus suddenly became razor sharp and he could see Sara clearly as she was bathed in the bright white light surrounding them. He had no clear thought of intention for his next actions, only that he moved Sara against him and she wrapped her long beautiful legs around him. He ceased to breathe as he entered Sara's body and the bright white and cobalt of the light surrounding them burst into a kaleidoscope of bright pink and then gradually faded into an intense dark and pulsing red and dark purples scattered with thousands of flecks of golden pinpoints of light.

When Seth came into her body, Sara felt a sense of completeness the likes of which made her realize she had been missing part of herself her whole life and hadn't known it until she found the part that had been missing. She knew Seth felt the same since his own feelings were reflected in their cocoon of infinity. Her whole being pulsed with effuse desire as Seth moved within her. Everything she felt, as well as what Seth felt being inside her, made her cry out from the pure double pleasure with each movement. The pulsing of the light matched the speed of their beating hearts and sped up as their hearts raced faster as the pressure within their bodies built to new heights.

They clung to each other, writhing against each other in a primal rhythm. Faster and faster they moved until finally in a massive explosion of blinding golden light the pressure that had been building burst over their souls until they could no longer tell one from the other. Every cell in their bodies rang out in pure ecstasy and felt as though they scattered among the stars to be sucked back in again. Finally, the blinding light subsided and they were once again two individuals wrapped in each other's arms as they slowly floated to the floor and ended up twined together on the cushions left there from the night before.

Panting and unable to speak they clung to each other as silent tears flowed from their eyes, so great was the emotion still filling them. After a long time Seth finally lifted his head to stare in wonder at Sara, "What just happened?" he whispered needing to ask but afraid to break the spell they were under.

"I don't know, but it was the single most glorious thing that could happen to a person, I would imagine." Sara couldn't even lift her head and her words trailed off as a deep slumber overtook her.

Seth would have agreed with her, but he too was already falling into a deep and quiet slumber.


End file.
